Super Junior Randomness
by iCrappuccino
Summary: Well, it's just Super Junior's randomness. It never ends right? REVIEW! I WANT YOUR REVIEWS. ;A;


**A/N:** This drabble is for my awesome friend. :D Enjoy~ PLEASE REVIEW.

_Does it feel hot in here or what?_ She questions her body temperature. She becomes less and less patient. The teacher holds up a piece of paper and squints.

"Huynh Bonnie." She calls out. Bonnie walks to the teacher's desk.

The teacher smiles and hands her the piece of paper. Bonnie just smiles, receive the paper, and walks away. She sits down on her seat and stares at the folded paper.

_Okay. And the grade is…_ Bonnie slowly opens the paper… _98%! _

"Yes!" Bonnie's hand forms into a fist moving backwards in a sign of victory.

"Cho Kyuhyun." The teacher calls. A boy with dark brown hair rises from his seat and walks down the aisle to the teacher. He smiles in thanks and walks back to his seat. Kyuhyun opens the paper and smiles.

After the rest of the period it was finally lunch. Carmen gets up from her seat and walks to Bonnie.

"What didja get? C'mon~ Tell me!" Carmen exclaims jumping up and down.

"A 98. You?" Bonnie smiles and Carmen's face forms a smile. "Awesome! I got a 97." Carmen proceeds to Jasmine's desk.

"What didja get? Tell me~" Carmen pleads. "You're so nosy. 96." Jasmine replies. "Awesome." Carmen smiles.

"Is that all you ever say? Awesome?" Jasmine questions. "Maybe~" Carmen skips away and proceeds to Donghae's desk and brag. From a distance, you can hear Donghae saying he got a 94. Carmen pecks Donghae's cheek as Donghae begs for more. Jasmine walks to Bonnie's desk with a lollipop in her mouth. Fuang walks towards Heechul. He forms a smile on his face. He hugs and kisses Fuang on the lips as a reward.

"They both are officially a couple." Jasmine grins. Bonnie smells her strawberry scented breath. Sungmin gets up from his seat and skips towards Jasmine.

"I got a 97! Yay~ Treat me after school~" Jasmine smiles and asks, "What do you want?" Sungmin replies with a simple answer.

"You." He smiles and pecks on Jasmine's cheek making her blush. Jasmine walks back to her seat as Sungmin follows her. Sungmin pulls the strawberry lollipop from her mouth and places in his.

"Gimme back my lollipop!" Whines Jasmine as she chases Sungmin. Sungmin stops and points to his cheek. Jasmine pouts and gives in. She closes in and as she does, Sungmin turns his head.

"YOU!" Jasmine covers her mouth. "Your lips taste like Strawberry~" teases Sungmin.

Bonnie sighs as she watches her friends with their loved ones. _You're a couple with Sungmin as well as Carmen and Fuang._ Bonnie thought. Kyuhyun, her math grade rival, gets up and walks toward Bonnie. "So what did you get?" He laughs.

"A 98. You?" She questions with a poker face on. Kyuhyun just smirks. "A 100." Bonnie's face turns a little red. "I'll get you." Everyone leaves the room for the sudden allowance for recess. Bonnie just sits back down.

"You know, I can tutor you." Kyuhyun offers. "Really?" Bonnie asks, and this time, with a sarcastic face. Kyuhyun chuckles.

"What so funny?" Bonnie glares.

"It's cute how you make faces." He smiles. His hands reach her cheeks. He starts caressing. "I can tutor after school, when no one's in the school." He smiles closing up to her. Bonnie backs up to the wall, cornered.

He leans in for a kiss. Bonnie surprised, didn't expect this. Bonnie leans forward, kissing him back. Kyuhyun parts his lips from Bonnie. Bonnie gasps for air.

"I think I just stole your first kiss." He snickers. He leans towards Bonnie's ear. He whispers, "I always loved you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with a low tone.

"Yes." She says meekly giving him a satisfied smile. "Now that we're girlfriend and boyfriends," He says.

"how about you go to my house?" He smiles. "To do… what?" Bonnie blushes.

_**At Kyuhyun's House~**_

"Are you sure?" Kyuhyun asks nervously.

"Trust me, it's okay." Bonnie smiles.

"Okay." Kyuhyun replies. He pushes in. _!_ The screen blinks with the word, VICTORY.

"YES! Thank you Bonnie~" Kyukyun's lips reach Bonnie's. She kisses back. "You're welcome." She smiles.

**A/N: **Hello readers! _"He pushes in." _That didn't sound right… Oh wells~ I hoped you enjoyed! I will do readers next. PWAHAHA. And also, PLEASE! REVIEW. Reviews are like cookies, and I loveee cookies. So, good reviews please. :D It'll make my panda, Pew, happy. ;D


End file.
